User blog:Judgement days plea/The right way to plea for your life 4
I don't have much yet to say, except thanks for reading. I guess we'll just get into it then. :) Plea grabbed the earth beneath him. He didn't know what to say, or feel, or even do. The atmosphere around him felt like it was changing, rapidly. They sky had started darkening and the air turned dense and cold. He reached out to Themis, in which she pulled him from the ground. Themis tried to improve the air and its conditions, but nothing came out of her attempt. undine tried creating a light amount of clear rain water, but also only to fail. "Why is this happening?" Plea asked with a strong amount of concern. He looked up and saw only the smog of the sky. "Maybe someone changing the atmosphere" Themis spoke highly. She looked at plea, and noticed he was looking at a man of thunder fighting with a spirit in the sky. Themis had thought that he could e one causing the evil weather, but son realized that was not the case. The spirit had nocked the man down to the ground, right to the three. "ACK"! The man had crashed to the ground with insane force. the three had rushed to the man, to assist him. Themis slowly started healing his wounds, as plea tried to get him to come to. He slowly got up as if he had no wounds. Plea could tell he was holding back tears, because of the fact he had landed on his arm, which landed on a rock. He was quite the strong soldier. "Sir are you all right"? Undine asked slowly, She was concerned for never seeing this man before. "IM FINE" He snapped so loud she stepped back a bit. He pointed a blade at plea. "YOU! WHO ARE YOU?!" "my name is plea, you" Plea had been in this situation before, he knew how to handle people. Especially people who could possible stab you at anytime. "I AM SKY KNIGHT FALMA! YOU MUST KNOW I WILL NOT BE THANKING YOU FOR YOUR AID!" He turned away as soon as he could, and started to walk away. Everyone watched him, he knew that much. "Wait" Plea said slowly, he turned a slight bit only to turn his head to see a bit of his cheek "Thank you for ending that horrid smog". The man jumped a bit in surprise, he was not used to being thanked " We could have gotten injured, but thanks to you, now were safe." Plea just smiled and looked at the man, hoping he'd walk back. "I have done you no good, the smog would've gone on its own shortly, that spirit had just been bugging me". In other words, in his twisted words, that meant your welcome. with a bit of a smile. "If you don't mind, then would you like to join our team. We'd be happy to have you" Everyone except plea was in shock, especially falma. "fine" he said quietly, almost like he didn't want them to hear. he stepped up to plea, invading his personal space as much as he could. "ill join you, but you will address me as my full title, no more no less." "thank you, falma" plea said gently, he knew if he was any louder, he could've angered the newcomer, more than he already was. "WHAT DID I SAY?! FULL TITLE!" little had plea known, He was serious about his title. Category:Blog posts